Teardrops On My Guitar
by Maureen-JN
Summary: May y Drew han estado saliendo hace tres años, como amigos. Inoportuno el momento en el que Drew le confiesa a May que está enamorado...de alguien más... Songfic de la cancion de Taylor Swift. Mi primer Contestshipping Fic .


_Hola!! Les presento mi primer Contestshipping Fic . Y mi primer_ _songfic también. Espero les guste, no es gran cosa pero creo que la historia es bastante tierna. Dedicada a todos los fans de May & Drew!! La canción de Taylor Swift - Teardrops on my guitar._

**

* * *

**

**Teardrops on my guitar  
**By Maureen

Había sido un verano precioso, así lo había pensado May. Necesitaba tomarse un descanso de tantos concursos y dar un respiro. Fue Drew quien sorprendentemente la convenció de tomarse ese merecido descanso, como lo había dicho él. Y así entonces fue cuando empezaron a salir. De paseo, al cine, una caminata de noche, Drew era del tipo detallista y romántico, nunca faltaba una de sus rosa para cerrar la cita, y por un momento May sospechó qué podría ser…

Delcatty estaba enrollado en la alfombra de su habitación, ronroneando mientras dormía. El sonido la tranquilizaba. Se miró en el espejo que estaba detrás de su puerta. Ya era una adolescente, tenía casi quince años. Estaba usando un vestido rosa y zapatos de juego, no era el tipo de color que resaltara sus ojos, pero era su favorito. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Se miró de perfil, de lado, de atrás. Suspiró.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Por qué entonces no había llamado? Nerviosa, caminaba de un lado para otro esperando el tan ansiado sonido. Al fin.

- ¿Hola? -

- ¡May! –

- !Hola, Drew! – le contestó alegre.

- Perdona la demora… estaba algo ocupado… -

- Sí, descuida. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? –

- Necesito verte. –

Su corazón dio un vuelco, esas palabras le quitaron el aliento por algunos segundos, se obligó a respirar. Él no podía saber.

- P-por qué es eso. – dijo algo nerviosa aún.

- May, necesito hablar contigo, tengo tanto que decirte… -

- Y-yo… yo también Drew… -

- ¿Te veo en la plaza en media hora entonces? –

- Sí, Drew. Nos vemos. –

No hubo más respuesta, sintió el auricular chocar contra el resto del teléfono. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, no podía aguatar tanta tensión. Sin pensarlo más abandonó su habitación, y fue en camino al centro de Ciudad Petalburgo. Detrás del centro Pokemon, unos metros más abajo, había un acantilado con una vista preciosa. Se sentó en ese lugar, recordando que fue uno de los primeros puntos donde se habían juntado ese verano.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be_

- Hola. -

Se sobresaltó, y se volvió de golpe. Ahí estaba él, igual que siempre, la misma sonrira, la misma mirada. Ella le sonrió.

- ¡Drew! – exclamó animada. – Pensé que demorarías… -

- Estaba ansioso. – le dijo y se sentó a su lado. – Y supuse que tú también vendrías a este lugar. –

- Es que me trae muchos recuerdos. –

- A mí también. – fijó su mirada en ella.

Ella no lo miró, pero su mirada era tan penetrante que la sentía de reojo.

- Drew… qué me quieres decir. -

Drew suspiró. Ahora estaba mirando las nubes, tranquilo. May sintió que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Somos amigos, ¿Verdad? - le dijo.

- Claro, Drew. – respondió algo confusa. – Eso ya lo sabes. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. –

- Por eso… quería que supieras esto. –

- ¿Qué es? –

Silencio. May empezaba a sentirse nerviosa. '¿Acaso podrá ser…?'

- May, ¿Sabes cómo es estar enamorado? -

- Uhh. – quedó atónita. – Cr-creo que l-lo ignoro, Drew. – logró decir. - ¿Por qué… tú si? –

La miró. No pudo evitar sonrojarse notablemente, intentó esquivar su mirada, pero se le hacía imposible evitar sus ojos, simplemente la hipnotizaban por completo.

- Hay una chica… una chica que creo que me gusta mucho… -

Al escuchar esas palabras, May trató de mantener el control sobre sí misma. Se lo esperaba, sí, pero por un momento pensó en la posibilidad que…

- Es maravillosa. – continuó él. – Me hace… muy feliz, cada día…todos los días… Creo que la primera persona en que pienso al levantarme es en ella… - soltó una risa corto.

- Vaya eso es… - trató de decir sin que se le quebrase la voz. – Está muy bien, Drew. –

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

- Necesitaba decírtelo por que… eres mi mejor amiga, May. -

May le sonrió, sinceramente, pero con tristeza en sus ojos. No se lo podía decir, menos ahora, menos que nunca, ahora ya no podía, no tendría el valor. 'Su mejor amiga... nada más que una simple, común y corriente amiga... nada más...'

- Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Drew. - le dijo. - Y haría cualquier cosa por ti... Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? -

Tomó su mano por entre las suyas, May contuvo su respiración.

- Cualquier cosa. - le dijo. - No hay nada que no esté dispuesto a hacer, May. Eres muy especial para mí. -

'No lo suficiente...'

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

- ¿Cómo es ella? – le preguntó, la Mirada baja.

- Es hermosa. – siguió. – Es una excelente persona… tiene un gran corazón… - hizo una pausa. – No es tan simple May, creo que no solo me gusta. No, creo que… creo que la amo.-

May cerró sus ojos, antes de que un par de lágrimas escaparan corriendo de sus azules ojos. Respiró hondo y aguantó, todo pasaría pronto, el dolor pasaría, algún día…

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

- ¿May? -

'Vuelve a tierra.'

- Dime, Drew. – le dijo, sonriente.

Sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos, esperaba él no lo notara. Al parecer no lo hizo, ya que no hizo ningún tipo de comentario al respecto, solo su sonrisa, esa sonrisa llena de amor… amor por la persona que describía, por alguien distinta a ella.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

- Vamos por ahí a caminar, ¿Te parece? - sugirió Drew.

Se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla. Ella la aceptó, algo vacilante, pensando que sentiría la humedad de sus recientes lágrimas escondidas.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -

- Se me ocurre un lugar. –

Le tomó la mano y la guió por entre los árboles, hasta llegar de nuevo al centro Pokemon, en frente de la plaza de Petalburgo.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

- Es afortunada. – dijo May, en el camino.

Drew la miró curioso.

- Me refiero a esa chica, Drew. – explicó. – Supongo que mi mejor amigo… encontró a la mejor chica. -

'Si él es feliz… no puedo ser tan egoísta de pensar sólo en mí.'

- Más bien, creo que soy yo el afortunado. – le dijo, sonriente. – No hay nadie como ella May, absolutamente nadie. Es más que única en el mundo. Una en un millón. -

Ahí venía de nuevo, ese nudo. Luchó contra él, evitó todo tipo de habla en lo que quedaba del camino. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir? 'Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no venir,' pensó, 'Pero me hubiera enterado de todos modos, tal vez así es mejor.'

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Habían llegado, era el lago donde se encontraba el Puente que unía a Petalburgo con la ruta a la siguiente ciudad. Estaba despejado, no había tantos pescadores como solían haber en esta temporada. Curiosamente, ese día le pareció perfecto, casi no había nubes, el cielo estaba un celeste turquesa, el aire fresco y el agua más cristalina que nunca, casi como un espejo.

- No me has dicho su nombre. -

Silencio. Drew no contestaba, se quedó mudo por los siguientes segundos. May supuso que sería alguien conocida, tal vez esa nueva coordinadora de la que tanto hablaba de vencer, o alguna otra chica de su pueblo, quien sabe… Lo único que sabia es que ella no era esa chica.

- No… antes tengo que decirte algo más… - le dijo.

- No quiero saber nada más, Drew. – dijo con voz temblorosa. – ¿Quién es? –

Levantó la vista. Él la miraba fijamente. Tal vez no era una buena pregunta, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber quién era ella, la chica tan perfecta para él.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – dijo seriamente. – No es tan importante… -

May no pudo contenerlas más, las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos por completo. Avergonzada, trató de ocultar su rostro, pero le fue inútil. Sollozó un par de veces. Drew posó sus manos en sus hombros, pero May los rechazó débilmente. Se abrazó a sí misma y se sentó en la orilla del lago.

- Drew… - dijo entre lágrimas. – Es que tú no entiendes… -

- Dime que pasa. – dijo algo preocupado. – May, qué tienes, por favor… -

Lo miró a los ojos rápidamente, y su Mirada era tan tierna que sólo le afligía más.

- Necesito saber quién es ella… - sollozó. – Lo necesito porque… no sé que voy a hacer. -

- ¿Qué vas a hacer para qué? – preguntó él, confundido.

- No puedo competir con ella. – dijo débilmente, sin mirarlo. – Tú la quieres tanto… y yo no sé si pueda soportarlo. –

De nuevo los sollozos, se ocultó tras sus manos, pero el las retiró y la miró a los ojos tiernamente. Intentó contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer, pero sólo logró detener un par de ellas. Él tomó sus manos suavemente entre las suyas.

- ¿A qué te refieres, May? – preguntó, tranquilo.

'No puedo decircelo…'

- Drew, yo… - respiró hondo antes de continuar. – No creo poder soportar el hecho de que tú quieras a alguien más… al menos de es amanera que dices… No puedo porque yo… -

- May… -

- Drew, perdóname si te hago esto. – le dijo. – Pero no puedo evitarlo… Creo que te amo. –

Contuvo su respiración, esperando el rechazo, pero se sorprendió al ver como él sonreía. Sonreía de la misma manera que cuando hablaba de esa chica perfecta, de esa criatura tan maravillosa que él describía tan emocionado.

- May… - le dijo. La abrazó de repente. – Tonta May. -

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No quería su lástima. Pero eso no era lástima, no, era algo… algo más fuerte… algo más…

- May, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes nada? – preguntó riendo.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi? – preguntó seria, con los ojos rojos y cansados.

- La chica de la que hablaba… -

- Drew, escucha y- .-

- Eras tú, tontita. – la interrumpió.

May se heló. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Ella. Era ella, esa chica perfecta, la chica para él, sólo para él. Sus ojos se fijaron en él, y él, por más que May hubiera llorado mil noches, pensó que sus ojos nunca habían estado más hermosos.

- ¿Y-yo? – tartamudeó. – Pero, tú dijiste…-

- No… no sabía cómo decírtelo directamente. – explicó. Perdóname si… si te molestó. Te lo iba a decir, te lo iba a explicar en este mismo lugar, pero tú te me adelantaste algo. –

- Todo ese tiempo, se trataba de mí… -

- Sí, asi es. –

- ¿Y crees que soy maravillosa? –

Le sonrió. Ella solo lo miraba, los ojos brillosos y la Mirada dulce, como él siempre la conocía. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso que no se había esperado. Duró poco, pero ambos luego recordarían ese beso como el más dulce que se dieron jamás. Ella le devolvió el beso. Al separarse, May sonrió de alegría por primera vez en el día.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. - le dijo, y ella le sonrió.

- Desde hace tanto tiempo… esto es lo que me perdía… estar contigo. –

- Supongo que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. – dijo y acercó nuevamente a ella.

- Creo que si. –

Se tomaron de la mano, y juntos quedaron contemplando la vista por lo que quedaba de la tarde.

- Gracias por ser tú. – le susurró Drew.

- ¿Drew? –

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

- ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? –

Le sonrió. Apretó su mano un poco más.

- Desde el momento en que me dijiste hola, – le dijo. – Sólo podía pensar en ti, y únicamente en ti. -

El sol se puso y terminaba el día, el último día de su antigua vida, y hola al mañana de los dos…

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

* * *

**FIN**

_- Maureen_


End file.
